3:11 PM
by hathr
Summary: Mengingat mereka hanya sebatas orang asing yang bertemu di kedai kopi, mungkin saja dalam beberapa jam ke depan dia akan melupakan pria itu sepenuhnya. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1 : I see you

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

3:11 PM

* * *

Aroma biji kopi dibakar menguar kuat di udara. Matanya terkunci pada cangkir porselen berisikan cairan hitam pekat, sebelum ditenggak habis saat tidak lagi terasa panas. Menurut Naruto, menghadiahkan tubuhnya dengan kafein berlebih di salah satu kedai kopi dirasa penting setelah merevisi ulang blueprint milik seorang klien yang memiliki keinginan berbeda tiap minggu.

Profesionalitas dalam pekerjaan tidak mengizinkan untuk memilih siapa klien selanjutnya. Kepopulerannya di bidang _design interior_ melibatkan kalangan atas yang sialnya selalu memiliki ciri khas sama; tipikal klien menyebalkan berkepala keras dengan uang berlimpah.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto berbohong jika mengatakan 'tidak mencintai pekerjaannya'.

10 tahun di bidang yang sama, teman-temannya mengatakan ia terlalu takut untuk pergi keluar dari zona nyaman. Kini usianya menginjak tahun ke-34, dan jujur saja semakin bertambahnya usia, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang bukan berasal dari kepalanya.

Kehidupannya bukan berbasis pendapat, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan bagaimana orang lain melihat, juga menilainya.

"Espresso-mu tuan."

Tersenyum ramah pada pelayan wanita yang membawakan cangkir kedua, Naruto menyelipkan tip dibalik buku menu atas meja saat si pelayan tidak melihat. Kali ini tidak bisa minum di dalam kedai, mengingat jam istirahatnya sudah habis, dan memiliki janji selanjutnya dengan klien yang menunggu di kantor.

Sebelum bangkit dari atas meja, sepasang matanya melirik singkat ke arah jam di pergelangan tangan kiri; jarum pendek menunjuk angka tiga, dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua. Setelah memastikan, ia melangkah santai melewati beberapa pelayan yang menunduk ramah, juga beberapa pengunjung lain yang mencuri pandang diam-diam ke arahnya.

Tangan kanan terjulur untuk meraih kenop. Namun belum sempat telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan besi, indra pengelihatannya dikejutkan oleh sosok asing yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Enam detik.

Tujuh detik.

Delapan detik.

Sembilan detik.

Di detik ke-sepuluh Naruto menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan saat ini menghalangi pintu masuk. Cepat-cepat menyingkir disusul kalimat permohonan maaf langsung dari bibirnya, tidak lagi menunda untuk melangkah ke luar meskipun masih menoleh sesekali ke belakang.

Menuju lahan parkir, betapa sulitnya ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mengingat tingkah laku bodohnya beberapa detik yang lalu, hanya karena melihat sosok yang mampu membuat detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat, terlebih lagi itu seorang pria.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tetapi ..., dia benar-benar terlihat sempurna." Ketika mesin mobilnya dihidupkan, kalimat pujian dari bibir Naruto mengakhiri paksa benaknya yang masih dipengaruhi bayang pria itu.

Mengingat mereka hanya sebatas orang asing yang bertemu di kedai kopi; mungkin saja dalam beberapa jam ke depan ia akan melupakan pria itu sepenuhnya, mungkin saja pria itu tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya, dan mungkin saja mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Itu semua hanya akan menjadi kepingan memori yang terlupakan pada pukul 3:11 sore.

.

 _Continued_


	2. Chapter 2 : I thank you

Meja kosong dekat jendela dilirik menyadari meja lainnya sudah penuh terisi, cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah karena merasa risih ditatapi beberapa pasang mata. Menurut Sasuke, mengunjungi kedai kopi pada jam penuh seperti ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Terbiasa mendapat segala yang dibutuhkan tanpa harus meminta, membuatnya sulit beradaptasi dengan kenyataan jika mulai hari ini harus melayani dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Sakura—junior merangkup asisten pribadi—yang bekerja dengannya lebih dari 7 tahun baru saja menikah, lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja.

Tidak ada kopi di meja, tidak ada potongan tomat segar sebagai kudapan, juga tidak ada susunan kegiatan apa saja yang harus dilakukan setiap hari. Kini waktunya terbagi antara perkejaan versus apa yang dibutuhkan, dan jujur saja itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Arsitek ternama sepertinya tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu jika tidak penting. Setidaknya itulah yang dijadikan alasan utama saat menghapus kopi dari dalam daftar 'kebiasaannya' pagi ini. Namun ia lupa jika tubuhnya yang berusia 32 tahun memiliki hak untuk memprotes, dan memberontak.

Pukul tiga sore, candunya pada kafein tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Espresso-mu, tuan."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung memerhatikan cangkir di hadapannya. Cairan hitam beraroma khas yang kuat membuatnya sedikit memundurkan tubuh ke arah punggung kursi tanpa disadari. "Aku tidak memesan espresso."

"Pelanggan sebelumnya adalah pelanggan ke-1.000 toko ini. Sayangnya, dia pergi sebelum kami sempat memberitahu ada satu cangkir espresso gratis untuknya sebagai tanda terima kasih," jelas si pelayan.

"Lalu?" tegas Sasuke.

"Kopi ini untukmu, tuan. Kurasa pelanggan kami yang berambut pirang itu tidak akan keberatan."

Ah. Sasuke tahu siapa yang dimaksud si pelayan; pria pirang yang menatapnya selama sepuluh detik, juga menghalangi jalannya masuk beberapa menit lalu dengan ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya.

"Huh? Terima kasih ..., mungkin?"

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 3 : I understand you

Tidak seperti biasa, semua pekerjaannya bisa diselesaikan tepat waktu hari ini. Sadar masih memiliki sisa waktu luang terhitung cukup banyak, Naruto memustuskan untuk pergi minum di salah satu bar pinggir kota.

Mobilnya diparkir di tepi jalan raya berseberangan dengan restoran cepat saji, mengingat lokasi bar yang dituju terletak di bawah tanah, dan tidak memiliki lahan lebih untuk para pengunjung memarkir kendaraan.

Lima menit selanjutnya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Ia sadar setiap langkahnya mulai diiringi dentuman musik keras, juga lampu berbeda warna yang menyorot terang. Suasana berbeda didapatkan melihat area sekelilingnya kini dipenuhi oleh orang dewasa yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Club di kiri, dan kanan jalan memanggilnya untuk datang berkunjung. Namun ia bukan seseorang yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan cara seperti itu. Duduk di dalam bar ditemani beberapa teguk alkohol dengan suasana tenang, menurutnya sudah cukup membuat kepala yang penat terasa lebih segar. Lagipula, ia tidak menginginkan kontak fisik berlebih saat ini.

Ramah pada semua orang, bukan berarti bisa menyukai mereka secara romantik.

'Seharusnya sudah berkeluarga' persetan dengan itu, telinganya bosan mendengar dikte yang sama. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik meskipun dipaksa, isi kepalanya hanya ada pekerjaan, kecuali—

"Itu?" ucap Naruto. Matanya terkunci pada sosok pria yang baru saja melangkah—setengah berlari—keluar dari dalam club.

Pria yang tidak diketahui namanya; berpakaian serba hitam dari kepala hingga kaki dengan ekspresi datar di wajah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan. Saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga senti, tanpa disadari tangan kanannya bergerak spontan untuk meraih pundak si pria yang melangkah melewatinya.

Karena mereka bertemu di kedai kopi kemarin?

Karena mereka pernah bertatapan selama sepuluh detik?

Karena merasa tertarik pada pria itu?

 _Tidak tahu jawaban pastinya._

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto melembut seketika. Disusul senyum tipis mengulas di bibir, matanya menatap punggung si pria yang melangkah menjauh di antara kerumunan manusia. Pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

"Hm, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk, aku tidak seharusnya menganggu. Mungkin ..., nanti saat kita bertemu lagi?"

Dengan itu, ia menarik kembali tangannya. Memalingkan wajah, dan kembali melangkah.

.

 _Continued_


	4. Chapter 4 : I forgive you

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Melihat gadis berseragam yang menabrak tubuhnya menunduk ketakutan. Niatnya memprotes batal, menyadari itu juga salahnya akibat melamun di tengah jalan.

"Hn," bergumam singkat, ia mengambil pena yang terjatuh dari selipan buku sketsa.

Entah masih berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol, atau memang kepalanya senang memvisualkan imajinasi yang tidak-tidak. Sejak kemarin, Sasuke tidak bisa fokus lantaran dihantui si pirang tanpa nama; pelanggan ke-1.000 yang seharusnya mendapat secangkir kopi gratis.

Pertama di kedai kopi, dan kedua di area club malam. Sangat yakin jika itu sosok yang sama, karena insting kuat tidak pernah meleset sebelumnya. Ditambah, si pirang selalu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, meninggalkan kesan tersendiri yang sialnya sulit dilupakan hingga sukses membuatnya bergidik.

 _Sekarang, lihat keadaannya menyesali keputusan tadi malam._

Hanya gara-gara ajakan kolega; mobilnya masuk bengkel sebab sekumpulan remaja—mabuk—menggores kaca kemudi dengan sengaja, para wanita ahli merayu yang menariknya paksa ke dalam club membanjiri notifikasi email menggunakan emoji 'cium', juga wajah bodoh si pirang yang tidak mau enyah dari benaknya.

Jika saja menolak, ia tidak akan repot seperti ini. Waktunya tidak terbuang percuma untuk membereskan masalah yang harusnya tidak terjadi, dan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk bisa diselesaikan tepat waktu.

"Taksi!"

Ini sudah kali ke-empat. Jangankan menyadari keberadaannya, si pengemudi bahkan tidak sudi untuk menoleh.

Sasuke menghela napas, ditambah gerutu pelan saat tidak ada yang melihat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Istirahat, dengan harapan otaknya tidak lagi membayangkan wajah bodoh yang sama.

"Taksi!"

Lewat.

"Taksi!"

Lewat.

"Taksi!" Kali ini sudah mengintai dari jauh. Lampu taksi menyala, dinilai sebagai indikasi tidak ada penumpang yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di dalam sana.

Akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum. Semakin dekat jarak si pengemudi dengannya, semakin puas tarikan bibirnya terlihat.

Sedikit lagi, hanya beberapa meter lagi.

"TAKSI!"

 _Tidak._

Pantulan sosok si pirang yang berlari cepat dari dalam toko buku, membawa blueprint di genggaman tangan kiri, dan kanan terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

Itu taksinya. Taksi incarannya yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Terlebih lagi, dari sekian banyak manusia di muka bumi, mengapa harus—

"Si pirang brengsek itu!"

Sasuke ingin meledak. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak lagi datar seperti biasa. Si pirang tidak melihatnya adalah hal yang menguntungkan, meskipun begitu tetap saja tidak habis pikir mengapa nasibnya sangat sial hari ini.

Menit berikutnya; menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Malu ditatap aneh, juga ditertawakan beberapa pasang mata pejalan kaki lainnya.

 _Sudahlah._

"Aku memaafkanmu kali ini saja pirang. Lagipula, aku sengaja mengabaikanmu tadi malam saat kau terlihat ingin menyapa."

.

 _Continued_


	5. Chapter 5 : I'm leaving you

Tetesan air menampar kuat kaca jendela mobil. Meninggalkan ratusan jejak saling berkejaran, berlomba siapa cepat yang pertama menetes ke bawah.

Entah sejak kapan hujan deras turun tiba-tiba sore itu. Seingat Naruto langit masih terlihat cerah beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti."

Dari dalam mobil yang melaju sangat pelan, ia mengamati lingkungan sekitar. Kiri, dan kanan trotoar terlihat sepi tidak seperti biasa, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki meneduh di bawah halte bus dengan pakaian lembab setengah basah. Sebaliknya, jalan raya dipenuhi oleh kendaraan roda empat yang tidak henti membunyikan klakson mereka.

Naruto menghela napas karena bosan. Jarinya menekan tombol radio berharap mendapat hiburan, sayangnya cuaca yang buruk hanya mampu mengambil sinyal _tuning_ tidak lebih dari dua bar.

Radio ditinggal ia beralih pada ponselnya.

Beberapa artikel singkat selesai dibaca, dan berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Namun menyadari mobilnya masih berada di tempat yang sama, detik selanjutnya senyuman lebar di bibir sukses memudar perlahan.

 _Seandainya tetap tinggal di kantor hingga hujan reda, kakinya tidak harus pegal menahan kopling seperti ini._

Dikira bisa pulang lebih cepat, kenyataan pahit berkata tidak. Bersiul menutupi malu atas pilihan bodohnya, jari mengetuk kemudi mobil seirama dengan nada. Lagi-lagi memerhatikan sekitar meskipun tahu tidak ada yang menarik, dengan harapan besar mungkin saja dugaannya salah.

 _Ah._

"Hahahahahaha!"

Naruto tertawa puas, bahkan lebih nyaring dibandingkan klakson kendaraan roda empat di belakangnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, matanya benar-benar menangkap pemandangan—luar biasa—menghibur tanpa disengaja.

"Lihat wajahnya, kukira dia tidak memiliki ekspresi selain datar!" ujarnya, menunjuk ke arah titik tempat kejadian.

Di halte bus ketiga, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam tidak lagi peduli pakaiannya basah kuyup terkena tetes air hujan; ekspresi wajahnya menggelap menahan kesal, alis mengernyit, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat gulungan kertas putih yang sudah layu karena lembab.

 _Kasihan._

Naruto sadar tindakanya kejam menertawakan kesusahan orang lain. Menyeka air di sudut matanya ia menahan untuk lanjut tertawa, tetapi membiarkan bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Apa aku harus membantunya?" Bertanya pada diri sendiri, yang langsung dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri. "Ah, tidak. Dia pasti bingung. Lagipula terasa sangat aneh, bukan?"

Seharusnya Naruto meninggalkan pria itu, seharusnya Naruto fokus saja pada alat kemudi, dan seharusnya Naruto sadar mereka berdua tidak saling kenal.

"Hey! Apa kau butuh tumpangan?"

 _Sialnya, dia tidak mampu._

.

 _Continued_


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm grateful for you

Masuk menit kelima matanya masih bertukar pandang dengan sosok yang sama. Posisinya diam di tempat. Bibirnya menempel rapat.

Mengetahui siapa yang menawarkan tumpangan, Sasuke sukses merutuk kasar langit puluhan kali dalam hatinya.

Semua yang terjadi hari ini disebabkan oleh hujan; pakaian basah, sketsanya hancur, bahkan kemacetan parah lalu lintas yang menyebabkan mobil si pirang tetap berada di sana, di hadapannya.

Keadaan menggantung yang canggung, terjebak dengan pilihan serba salah. Jika membuka mulut untuk bertanya 'apa kau sedang bicara padaku?' sekelilingnya akan tahu mereka tidak saling kenal, dan berasumsi jika ia digoda di tengah jalan oleh seorang pria. Sebaliknya, mengikuti jejak si pirang untuk berpura-pura saling kenal hanya akan membuatnya terlihat aneh.

Kedua pilihan melukai harga dirinya. Ingin menghindar pun sulit karena tidak melihat adanya taksi di sekitar.

"Hey!"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan di luar sana?"

"Kau yakin akan menunggu meskipun memakan waktu lama?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku juga terjebak di sini!"

 _Tuhan._

 _Sasuke ingin mulut itu diam._

Terus berurusan dengan pria yang sama, bukanlah hal yang diinginkan. Mau tidak mau harus memilih, daripada menarik lebih banyak perhatian orang lain yang mulai mencuri pandang ke arahnya karena suara nyaring si pirang.

Langkah pertama terlihat ragu, langkah kedua, ketiga, keempat. Keputusannya mulai bulat.

Helaan napas mengiringi telapak tangannya yang menyentuh permukaan besi mobil.

Disambut senyuman ramah, Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Namaku Naruto. Maaf, pasti aku membuatmu kebingungan, tetapi kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di luar sana dengan pakaian basah ..., ini ambil."

 _Hangat._

 _Kopi kaleng dan sapu tangan yang diberikan untuknya dari tangan si pirang terasa sangat hangat._

.

 _Continued_


	7. Chapter 7 : I inspire you

Sengaja memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela beberapa kali. Tidak mampu menahan senyum di bibir, mengetahui sosok itu berada dalam mobilnya; duduk kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah, menggenggam minuman kaleng, mengeringkan rambutnya yang hitam menggunakan sapu tangan.

 _Beruntung_ , satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah menyiapkan mental jika saja pria itu menolaknya. Tidak seharusnya berharap banyak menyadari bagaimana mereka belum pernah terlibat secara langsung sebelumnya.

"Uchiha."

Spontan menoleh. Dari samping, pria itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Rambutnya setengah kering, dan kulit wajahnya masih terlihat lembab.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hendak membuka mulut, tetapi tidak jadi karena ragu. Ia merasa cukup familiar dengan nama itu jujur saja, hanya kepalanya tidak bisa mengingat jelas berasal dari mana. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menurunkan suhu pendingin dalam mobil. "Apa ini terlalu dingin untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Bibir mengulas senyum tipis tanda paham, diam-diam matanya memerhatikan barang bawaan si Uchiha, lalu terfokus pada gulungan besar kertas lembab yang berada di bawah dekat kaki.

"Apa itu milikmu?"

"Hn."

"Basah seperti itu apa masih bisa digunakan?"

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya, setidaknya, beberapa tinta sketsa tidak luntur."

"Sketsa? Apa kau ini pelukis?"

"Arsitek."

 _Ah._

Pantas saja merasa tidak asing. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, atau bekerja sama, semua orang di bidangnya sangat sering membicarakan betapa sempurna pekerjaan pria itu. Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kepalanya bisa melupakan arsitek sekelas Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan mahakarya spektakuler berupa gedung pencakar langit di sana-sini, dan baru mengingat saat pria itu tepat berada di samping.

"Dunia yang sempit," ujar Naruto tertawa.

"Hn?"

"Semua orang di kantor sering membicarakan tentangmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Ia menyerahkan selembar kartu nama. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi wajah yang sama, hingga melihat ekspresi bingung juga terkejut jelas kentara selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali normal—dingin, dan datar.

"Melihatmu sekarang, aku tidak menyangka beberapa pamflet desain yang sering kugunakan sebagai bahan inspirasi tambahan adalah buatanmu. Kurasa setiap manusia mempunyai bakat masing-masing, hn?"

Lagi-lagi harus menoleh keluar jendela. Bukannya ingin tersenyum diam-diam, kali ini menutupi rasa malu dari pernyataan 'inspirasi', juga menyadari Sasuke mulai merapikan pakaian.

Memberikan sedikit privasi pada penumpangnya dirasa perlu, lagipula cepat atau lambat harus mengalihkan pandangan dari kemeja putih si Uchiha yang berubah menjadi sedikit transparan karena basah.

.

 _Continued_


	8. Chapter 8 : I remember you

Bahunya lemas saat bersandar pada punggung sofa ruang kerja. Tangan merogoh saku celana, mata membaca tulisan pada selembar kertas sintetis yang kini berada dalam genggam.

"Hn," gumamnya, terdengar sinis.

Tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambut, helaan napas terdengar disusul terpejamnya kelopak mata. Sasuke ingin tidur. Sebentar saja. 30 menit—atau lebih—sebelum kembali bekerja.

Hampir 6 jam terjebak di jalan dengan pakaian basah, dan memikirkan harus membuat sketsa ulang, energinya sukses terkuras habis perlahan. Ditambah si pirang yang tidak henti bicara, kepalanya terus membayangkan bagaimana rasa nyaman saat menutup kedua telinga dengan sengaja.

Anehnya yang dilakukan justru sebaliknya, semua pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan detail—bahkan panjang lebar jika perlu.

Penolakan hanya ada di dalam kepala, tidak mampu direalisasikan.

Seumur hidup ia sadar belum pernah mengeluarkan suara sebanyak itu, sadar belum pernah menjadi tidak tegas dengan apa yang tidak disukai, dan sadar apa keinginannya.

 _Dibuat seperti bukan dirinya sendiri._

"Tsk." Sasuke kesal, mengingat tidak ada yang bagus dari sosok itu kecuali bakatnya mendesain.

Sisanya, Uzumaki Naruto tentu memenuhi syarat menjadi orang yang dibencinya.

Kelopak mata terbuka lagi. Bangkit dari atas sofa, menghampiri kotak tempat sampah kering bawah meja.

Selembar kertas sintetis pada tangannya dibuang—kartu nama milik si pirang.

.

 _Continued_


	9. Chapter 9 : I'm happy for you

Berdiri di atas beranda lantai 8 kantor, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah pagar besi yang mengelilingi sebatas pinggul. Batang rokok dihisap, mulutnya dipenuhi oleh nikotin sebelum dihembuskan paksa lewat hidung.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, Naruto uring-uringan.

Penyebabnya mudah ditebak, karena berawal sejak terakhir kali ia melihat sosok itu.

Payah.

Berharap hubungan mereka bisa memasuki tahap yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, nyatanya menolong Sasuke dari hujan deras, dan mengantarnya pulang hingga dekat rumah saja tidak cukup.

 _"Coba saja aku meminta kartu nama miliknya sebelum dia turun."_ Entah sudah berapa kali membatin hal yang sama, Naruto hilang itungan.

Tentu, kartu nama miliknya ada pada Sasuke, tetapi ia juga tahu kalau pria itu tidak akan menghubunginya karena ada banyak alasan yang terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan.

Oh, ia ingat Sasuke pernah menghubunginya sekali—dalam mimpi—dan itu cukup membuat suasana hatinya bagus selama sehari.

Naruto lagi-lagi menertawakan penyesalannya yang tidak berujung.

Sambil menghela napas, batang rokoknya dibuang ke dalam tempat sampah. Kaki bergerak pelan, hendak kembali ke ruangannya di lantai yang sama. Namun baru tiga kali melangkah, dua junior-nya muncul dari balik pintu sambil berbicara,

"Peresmian gedung barunya di Ohio masuk majalah lagi bulan ini, kau sudah lihat belum?"

"Belum. Aku akan mencari artikelnya lewat internet nanti."

"Kau harus cepat-cepat lihat. Desain barunya terasa cukup berbeda, _minimalist-industrial_."

"Yang benar?

"Apa aku harus berbohong saat membahas Uchiha? Dia ti—"

"Kerja yang bagus," potong Naruto. Menepuk salah satu bahu juniornya yang kini hanya bisa menatap bingung, sebelum pergi meninggalkan beranda.

 _Pantas saja._

Pria itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dengan sengaja, sekarang Naruto percaya hal itu tanpa keraguan.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan ucapan selamat langsung padamu," ucapnya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Sasuke, cepat pulang."

.

 _Continued_


	10. Chapter 10 : I'm rooting for you

Satu gelas, dua gelas, tiga, dan empat. Hampir sebotol penuh diminumnya habis di hadapan rekan satu tim.

Mood Sasuke malam ini melewati batas senang normal.

Lihat sekelilingnya; _Longue_ termewah disewa hanya untuknya, musik dengan genre kesukaanya mengalun lembut, makanan lezat spesial dibuat dari tomat, dan ucapan selamat tidak henti ditujukan padanya. Tentu saja tidak punya alasan lain untuk merasa tidak puas.

"BERSULANG!"

Lagi, segelas penuh _liquor_ memenuhi mulutnya dengan rasa pahit mendominasi disusul rasa panas di kerongkongan.

"BERSULANG!"

Lagi.

"BERSULANG!"

Melakukannya berulang kali, hingga tidak ada lagi kepala yang mampu mendongak, kecuali dirinya.

Senyuman puas pada bibir Sasuke semakin jelas kentara. Wajahnya memang merah, tetapi tidak mabuk—sejak dulu alkohol memang sahabat baiknya.

Sedikit terhuyung, berusaha bangkit dari atas sofa. Meninggalkan tip di atas meja, sebelum melangkah pelan meninggalkan rekan satu timnya di belakang yang tidak lagi bisa membuka mata. Para pelayan dekat pintu membungkuk sopan melihatnya pergi, Sasuke membalas dengan angguk singkat.

Sekarang, harus kembali ke rumah karena besok masih ada pesta selanjutnya.

"Hn," gumamnya bersandar pada pintu mobil, selagi merogoh saku celana. Seingatnya ia menyimpan kunci mobil di sana, tetapi—

"Di mana?"

Ekspresi rileks di wajah Sasuke berubah tegang. Mengernyit dengan semburat merah di pipi, kedua tangan mulai merogoh lebih dalam; kali ini kedua saku diserang.

Tidak ada.

Sasuke memijit dahinya yang tiba-tiba pening. Rutuk kasar terdengar dari bibir saat kedua tangannya memukul atap mobil, karena kesal tidak bisa mengingat meskipun dipaksa.

"Sial. Apa aku menjatuhkannya di ja—"

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Hahaha ..., itu kau, bukan?"

Bola matanya melirik, memastikan siapa yang baru saja memotong kalimatnya. Dikira rekan satu timnya sudah kembali sadar, nyatanya sosok yang berjarak dua meter darinya adalah orang yang ingin dilihatnya pada urutan terakhir.

"Ternyata benar itu kau, Sasuke!"

Si pirang Uzumaki Naruto.

 _"Yang benar saja,"_ batinnya, melihat sosok itu mendekat. Wajah Naruto sangat merah, sekali melihat ia tahu pria itu mabuk berat. Jalannya saja tidak lurus, apalagi dasi yang melilit di dahi membuatnya semakin tampak bodoh.

Kalau Sasuke mabuk, mungkin ia sudah menangis karena menahan kesal saat ini.

"Sasuke apa yang, hahaha ..., kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari si pirang lebih menyengat dibandingkan dirinya. Menatap sinis, ia menjawab seperlunya, "Kunci mobilku hilang."

"Oh," sahut si pirang.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis sambil membatin, _"Apanya yang 'oh'? Si bodoh ini benar-benar tidak bisa merespon dengan kalimat yang lebih baik."_

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja?" ada jeda sesaat, "haha ..., hehehe aku tidak bisa mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi punya kunci."

Sasuke tidak bisa membedakan jika sedang diejek, atau memang ditawari bantuan. Ia tidak menyahut, cukup lama—sekitar 10 menit lebih. Membiarkan Naruto menggoyangkan kunci di depan wajahnya selama yang pria itu mau. Niatnya menganggu si pirang, tetapi telinganya lebih dulu menyerah, tidak lagi bisa menahan bunyi nyaring kunci yang saling menggesek.

Berdecak kesal, disusul jemarinya yang merampas kasar. "Biar aku yang mengemudi."

Kunci berpindah tangan.

Naruto tersenyum.

.

Di jalan, apa pun yang dibahas si pirang tidak Sasuke ambil pusing. Masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Lagipula itu bukan bahasan penting, untuk apa ikut membahas 'ramen paling mahal di dunia', 'jenis-jenis warna oranye', dan 'seperti apa suara rubah?' dengan orang mabuk yang bahkan tidak tahu betapa bodoh wajahnya terlihat.

"Sasuke."

Sadar namanya dipanggil, tetapi ia tidak peduli untuk menyahut.

"Aku tahu peresmian gedung baru di Ohio yang kau desain, masuk majalah lagi. Aku benar-benar senang, saat mendengar berita itu."

Perhatian Sasuke mulai terbagi antara jalan dan si pirang. Tidak menyangka beritanya akan tersebar secepat itu.

"Selamat! Kau benar-benar arsitek nomor 1; paling tampan, paling hebat, paling populer, dan yang paling kukagumi."

Hening sesaat.

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak tahu mengapa dadanya memanas setelah melihat senyum lebar Naruto.

 _Aneh._

Ia tidak pernah merasa ucapan selamat bisa mempengaruhi sehebat ini sebelumnya. Ucapan selamat biasanya membuat egonya naik, bukan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Haha ..., hehehe, aku pasti menunggu desain-desain selanjutnya darimu."

"Tutup mulutmu," balas Sasuke kasar. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak kalimat yang membuatnya malu, tetapi Naruto hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Jangan memperlakukan seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun dengan kasar, apa kau tidak tahu ini hari ulang tahunku, Teme?"

 _"Ini hari ulang tahunmu? Pantas saja kau mabuk berat seperti ini, dan siapa yang kau panggil Teme, Dobe?!"_ Seandainya Sasuke bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dari bibirnya, tetapi ia memilih diam.

"Coba saja aku melihatmu sebelum pesta selesai. Kita bisa minum bersama, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Meskipun dipaksa pilihannya pasti tetap sama—menolak.

"Mana hadiah untukku?"

"Tidak ada, aku tidak peduli ini hari ulang tahunmu," sahut Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia punya dorongan kuat untuk mengucap kalimat itu dari bibirnya.

"Ayolah, aku bukan tipe yang menyukai hadiah berupa benda, kau tahu?"

Sasuke diam.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Kalimat penyemangat juga tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini Sasuke menghela napas. Dalam hatinya tidak pernah menyangka kalau si pirang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang menyebalkan saat mabuk. Jujur saja mulanya ia tidak berniat mengabulkan keinginan itu, tetapi mengingat kondisi si pirang yang sudah pasti melupakan semuanya besok pagi, ia tidak lagi peduli. Membuat pria itu menutup mulutnya, adalah hal terpenting saat ini.

"Naruto, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu," ujarnya.

Naruto tidak merespon.

Sasuke dibuat gelisah karenanya.

"Um ..., hahahaha, itu ... uh."

Mengernyit tidak paham. Setelah menunggu lama, hanya gumaman yang Sasuke dapatkan. Bola matanya melirik memastikan, ekspresi si pirang masih sama, hanya saja wajahnya tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Boleh juga," ujar Naruto, tersenyum puas.

 _"Brengsek, si pirang ini benar-benar ingin mati!"_ batin Sasuke.

.

 _Continued_


	11. Chapter 11 : I listen to you

Dua detik setelah kelopak mata terbuka, pengelihatannya mulai fokus. Disusul rasa sakit luar biasa di kepala, sambil mengerang tertahan Naruto memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Semakin pulih kesadarannya semakin hebat rasa sakit yang dirasa. Bukan hanya kepala, tetapi di seluruh tubuh—rasanya seperti bangkit setelah tertimbun batuan berat.

Bersandar pada punggung sofa, sepasang bola matanya memerhatikan seisi ruangan; warna putih mendominasi tembok juga langit-langit, ada jendela berukuran 1x1 meter di kedua sisi yang ditutupi tirai putih transparan, lantainya dari parket kayu kualitas tinggi berwarna cokelat tua, di tengah ruangan hanya ada meja, dan dua sofa hitam senada saling berhadapan, beralaskan karpet putih tanpa motif, memberikan kesan kaku, luas—juga kosong secara bersamaan pada seisi ruangan, tetapi tidak membosankan karena sentuhan monochrome yang kuat.

Menyadari tidak familiar dengan lingkungan sekitar, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara bingung yang pelan, "Huh?"

Kepala menunduk walau terasa berat, memastikan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Ternyata pakaian yang dikenakan masih sama dengan miliknya semalam; kemeja putih bau alkohol, jas abu-abu tua, dan celana panjang hitam, beserta kaos kaki, dan sepatu masih menempel di tubuhnya, bahkan dasi yang melilit di kepala masih di posisi yang sama.

Naruto memijit dahi.

Siapa pun yang membawanya ke tempat ini, tidak benar-benar memiliki niat untuk menolong—terkesan terpaksa.

"Setidaknya dia bukan kriminal yang membawa kabur dompet, dan ponselku," ujarnya, masih bersyukur.

Helaan napas menyusul beberapa kali setelahnya, kaki melangkah pelan mengitari ruangan, sebelum matanya terkunci pada pintu.

Ini bukan rumahnya, rumah koleganya, juga jelas bukan hotel.

Lalu rumah siapa?

Tidak bisa mengingat banyak memori dari tadi malam, cukup membuat paginya sulit. Ia tidak menyangka harus mengalami hal seperti ini tepat satu hari setelah ulang tahunnya.

Telapak tangan bersentuhan dengan dinginnya permukaan kenop pintu. Diputar searah jarum jam, dalam hatinya berharap tidak ada sepasang mata yang melihat tingkah lakunya berkeliaran tanpa seizin pemilik rumah.

Sayangnya, harapan dan kenyataan selalu berbeda jauh.

Sosok yang menunggunya di balik pintu sudah siap dengan tatapan setajam belati, tetapi bukannya merasa takut, atau terkejut, Naruto justru mencubit lengan kirinya cukup keras beberapa kali dengan ekspresi datar.

"Huh? Kenapa sakit ..., jadi ini bukan mimpi?" ujarnya mengernyit bingung.

 _Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya nyata, bukan ilusi, atau mimpi._

"Apa kau ini masih mabuk? Atau memang kepalamu itu tidak memiliki otak? Apa pun itu, cepat pergi dari sini. Alasan kenapa kau ada di sini tidak penting, dan, hn ... karena semua ini salahmu, mobilmu kupinjam dulu, punyaku tidak tahu di mana kuncinya."

Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya—lebih tepatnya tidak diizinkan. Tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu didorong paksa ke luar oleh Sasuke disusul bantingan pintu kuat tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sekarang hanya bisa berdiri di teras rumah dengan penampilan kusut. Tidak bisa memprotes, tidak bisa melawan, tidak memiliki pilihan selain mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pria itu dengan ekspresi ragu di wajah.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ada jeda sesaat, "mabuk? Rumah Sasuke? Mobilku? Kunci? Semua Salahku? A-Apa yang kulakukan semalam?"

.

 _Continued_


	12. Chapter 12 : I'm intertwined with you

"Hn."

Sudah enam kali bibirnya menggumam hal yang sama.

Berdiri di depan garasi, gantungan kunci pada jarinya diputar searah jarum jam. Sepasang bola mata menganalisis bagaimana cara menyingkirkan satu mobil yang tidak lagi berguna untuknya.

Diderek? Tidak tahu alamat si pirang.

Dijual? Cara itu sangat kotor.

Dikembalikan? Kembali ke jawaban pertama, Sasuke tidak tahu di mana alamat si pirang.

Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kunci baru hanya dalam jangka waktu sehari setelah melapor pada asuransi, ia sempat menyesali keputusannya meminjam mobil.

Memang, mobil Naruto tidak begitu buruk. Tergolong mobil mewah urutan kedua, tetapi jika dibandingkan miliknya yang ada di urutan pertama, keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan sebanding.

"Hn," lagi-lagi mengucap hal yang sama, sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sebenarnya bisa saja memerintahkan salah satu junior untuk mencari kontak si pirang, atau mencari sendiri melalui website dengan kedua tangan. Namun Sasuke juga tahu, nomor yang didapatnya nanti sudah pasti nomor universal—diketahui oleh semua orang.

Itu sama saja menjalani tahap demi tahap; harus membuat janji dengan para bawahan, menunggu tidak tahu sampai kapan, hingga akhirnya bisa bicara langsung dengan si pirang.

Terlalu lama, Sasuke tidak sesabar itu.

Nomor yang digunakan Naruto diluar pekerjaannya; hanya diketahui oleh keluarga, pasangan, juga teman-teman dekat. Dari mana bisa dapatkan yang seperti itu?

"Tidak mungkin tertera pada kartu nama," ujar Sasuke, melirik pada bawah meja. Ingat ada sesuatu di sana yang berada di dasar tempat sampah.

Meskipun belum yakin, rasa penasaran mendesaknya.

Kaki melangkah pelan, lalu berhadapan dengan kotak berisi penuh sobekan kertas. Diawali eskpresi datar saat menyingsingkan lengan kemeja, dan diakhiri ekspresi tidak senang saat kartu nama si pirang ada dalam genggam.

Tidak ada nomor Naruto di sana.

 _Untuk apa mencoba jika tidak ada hasilnya?_ Kalimat itu menghantui benak Sasuke saat melempar kertas sintetis kembali ke tempat semula, tetapi detik berikutnya ia mengaku salah.

+81-XXX-XXXX

Di balik kartu nama, ditulis tangan dengan tinta warna hitam.

.

 _Continued_


	13. Chapter 13 : I surprise you

Suasana hatinya sedang bagus sejak tadi siang, berbeda jauh dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, ini karena Naruto baru saja mendapat panggilan masuk tidak terduga.

Butuh waktu beminggu-minggu menunggu, mobilnya dirampas paksa—berkedok pinjam tanpa mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, dan ditertawakan para junior wanita saat mereka melihat ekspresi bingung menetap di wajahnya hampir 24 jam karena memikirkan hal yang sama.

Menurut Naruto, semua yang telah terjadi terhitung cukup adil saat melihat nomor Sasuke kini tersimpan dalam ponsel. Usaha menulis di balik kartu nama ternyata tidak berakhir sia-sia seperti dugaannya.

 _"Naruto ini aku, Sasuke. Apa kau bisa datang ke rumah nanti malam pukul 8? Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci mobilku yang baru."_

Berulang kali kalimat itu diputar di kepala, semakin lebar bibirnya mengulas senyum. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan membiarkan Sasuke bertindak semaunya.

"Mungkin sedikit kejutan bukan ide yang buruk," ujar Naruto, melihat jarum jam pendek di pergelangan tangan kiri menunjuk angka 7, sebelum beralih pada tas kertas di genggaman tangan kanan yang berisi beberapa botol liquor.

30 menit berikutnya dihabiskan dalam taksi.

Meskipun tidak memiliki alamat detil, Naruto masih ingat di mana ia harus berhenti, keyakinannya semakin bulat saat melihat mobilnya terparkir di garasi.

Lebih cepat 30 menit, tetapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Kakinya melangkah santai mendekati pagar yang mengelilingi bangunan. Warna hitam, dan putih terlihat mendominasi dari depan teras rumah.

Naruto tertawa, menyadari kesan kaku dari keseluruhan bangunan benar-benar mencerminkan pemiliknya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Menyadari gerbang tidak terkunci, ia masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilakan. Membayangkan pria itu mungkin sudah menunggu, semakin lebar kakinya mengambil langkah.

Kesempatan bagus di hari, dan waktu yang tepat.

Naruto tidak lagi menghentikan imajinasinya yang entah mengapa mulai bertualang liar, bahkan deru napasnya memberat, dan tangannya mengepal kuat karena itu.

 _Cepat! Ingin bertemu Sasuke secepatnya!_

Pintu diketuk, disusul seruan. Menunggu beberapa detik setelahnya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Lagi. Mengulangi hal yang sama beberapa kali. Hasilnya masih sama.

Tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam.

"Oh, dia tidak ada di rumah." Senyum di bibir Naruto belum hilang justru semakin lebar. Ini tentu bukan salah Sasuke, karena keinginannya sendiri sengaja datang lebih cepat.

Sambil menggumamkan beberapa nada lagu, Naruto berdiri memandangi botol liquor dalam tas, sesekali menoleh ke arah mobilnya, ke arah bangunan rumah, terakhir ke arah jalan.

10 menit.

30 menit.

60 menit.

Ekspresi wajah tidak banyak berubah.

2 jam.

3 jam.

4 jam.

Bibirnya tidak lagi mengulas senyum yang sama.

.

 _Continued_


	14. Chapter 14 : I forgot you

Turun dari mobil kakinya melangkah—setengah berlari—tanpa ada keraguan. Seakan sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, ekspresi wajahnya tidak banyak berubah melihat sosok siapa yang berdiri di depan teras rumahnya saat ini.

"Naruto?"

Jika saja alarm ponsel tidak berdering pukul 7 tadi pagi, sudah pasti masih menikmati waktu santainya di atas kasur salah satu kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Lagipula ini akhir pekan, juniornya juga sudah repot-repot menyiapkan segala apa pun yang dibutuhkan, dan seingatnya tidak memiliki janji dengan orang lain.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di kepala Sasuke beberapa jam lalu, sebelum bayang wajah si pirang muncul tiba-tiba.

Semalam juniornya mengajak minum bersama lagi, 'ronde ketiga' mereka bilang. Awalnya menolak karena ingat sudah membuat janji, tetapi paksaan terus-menerus membuatnya luluh juga.

Beberapa botol saja dirasa cukup sebatas basa-basi. Pukul 9 hendak menyudahi, tetapi juniornya yang sudah lebih dulu mabuk tidak membiarkannya berkutik.

Lagi, dan lagi. Botol demi botol.

Tanpa disadari pandangannya mulai menggelap, tubuhnya rileks, dan perasaannya menjadi enteng. Selebihnya, Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam.

Semua yang terjadi tentu tidak disengaja. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk merencanakan sesuatu sebusuk itu meskipun tidak menyukai Naruto.

"Di mana kunci mobilku?"

Sasuke tahu ini salahnya. Tentu. Ia akan meminta maaf jika perlu, tetapi Naruto yang menunggu semalaman di teras juga meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Tidak bisa menyusun kalimat yang dirasa bagus, ia memilih untuk menyerahkan kunci tanpa membuka mulut.

"Terima kasih."

Diam-diam memerhatikan si pirang memasuki mobil, menunggunya menyalakan mesin, hingga mendengar bunyi klakson sebagai tanda izin pergi.

Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda.

Hari ini pria itu tidak banyak bicara, tidak memiliki ekspresi di wajah, juga suaranya terdengar dingin. Semua ciri itu entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit was-was.

Semakin lama berpikir 'Naruto tidak terlihat seperti biasa', semakin banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban menghantui kepala.

 _Oh, kenapa harus ambil pusing._

Naruto mendapatkan mobilnya kembali itu sudah cukup. Sejak awal bukan rekan kerja, atau sahabat, hanya bertemu beberapa kali tidak membuat ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka menguat, dan mungkin saja ini kali terakhir bertemu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Kaki melangkah menuju pintu utama, membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan sisa waktu sebelum akhir pekan selesai, tetapi saat sepasang bola mata melihat tas kertas berisikan liquor menggantung di kenop pintu, ia mengernyit.

Tahu jika itu bukan miliknya, di detik ketiga, ia menoleh ke arah jalan raya.

.

 _Continued_


	15. Chapter 15 : I like you

Pandangan mata memang terkunci pada jalan, tetapi benaknya bertualang. Untuk kali pertama Naruto merasa karut marut, tanpa mengetahui sebab yang jelas.

Ini bukan soal merasa dipermainkan, juga bukan soal kejutannya yang gagal.

Ada rasa tidak puas, dan sedikit rasa kecewa, didapat saat sepasang matanya melihat dengan jelas pria itu kembali dengan aroma alkohol kuat, tampilan urakan, serta beberapa bekas noda pewarna bibir di bagian kerah kemeja.

Sasuke mungkin tidak sadar hingga membiarkan dirinya terlihat tidak rapi di hadapan orang lain, dan ia terlalu jeli untuk mengabaikan bukti nyata.

Naif baginya berpikir pria seperti Sasuke tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, atau setidaknya wanita untuk bersenang-senang. Pria seusia mereka yang selalu berada di bawah tekanan pekerjaan, hal itu tentu saja sudah lumrah.

Dirinya dibandingkan wanita? Tentu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Jawaban mutlak, sudah jelas. Namun entah mengapa ia masih merasa kacau, tidak bisa berpikir jernih seakan-akan api cemburu membakarnya.

Ia benci rasa ini.

Sangat tidak mungkin menyukai seorang pria, terlebih lagi pria itu seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin ini karena terlalu lama berdiri di depan teras, efek angin malam, sehingga kepalanya mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

 _Tertarik, belum tentu menyukai. Benar?_

Senyum sinis di bibir Naruto memudar perlahan.

 _Benar, bukan?_

 _._

 _Continued_


	16. Chapter 16 : I believe in you

Penghuni baru di atas meja makan membuktikan jika ada pendirian kuat yang bisa diubah, beberapa menit lalu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, sekarang sebaliknya.

Tiga botol liquor, Sasuke yakini milik si pirang dibawa ke dalam karena tidak bisa ditolak—lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk menerima.

Untuk apa? Jika tahu tentu tidak akan bertanya.

Logikanya mengatakan 'mungkin saja Naruto ingin mengajak minum bersama', mengingat pria itu pernah berkata demikian beberapa waktu lalu, sedangkan pikiran negatif mengatakan 'hati-hati ada racun dalam botolnya', meskipun sepasang mata sudah memastikan bagaimana segel masih menempel rapat pada mulut botol.

 _"Dasar aneh,"_ batinnya.

Mempersilakan orang asing untuk menumpang saat hujan deras, membawakan beberapa botol liquor untuk seseorang yang mengambil paksa mobilmu, dan membuatmu menunggu semalam penuh di teras. Sasuke tidak lagi bisa membedakan Naruto itu baik hati, atau kelewat bodoh.

Dipikir lagi, tidak mungkin pria itu bodoh dengan posisi yang dimilikinya saat ini, lalu baik hati? Baik hati jenis apa? Tulus, atau mengharapkan imbalan?

Sasuke menempelkan dagu ke atas meja dengan lengan sebagai alas, tanpa melepas kontak mata dari botol. "Tulus, huh?"

Hening.

"Dia pria yang aneh."

Hening.

"Melakukan hal seperti ini, bisa membuatnya bahagia?"

Hening.

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan jika mengharap imbalan."

Hening.

"Jadi ..., selama ini dia benar-benar tulus."

Bukannya senang mendapat jawaban, ekspresi Sasuke justru terlihat murung.

.

 _Continued_


	17. Chapter 17 : I think about you

"Yang benar saja?"

Sambil tertawa, anak jari mengentak salah satu papan tuts cukup keras. Sudah lebih dari 28 kali menghapus beberapa kalimat yang diketiknya diluar kendali, terutama yang memiliki nama 'Sasuke' di dalamnya.

Naruto tahu, mencampurkan pekerjaan dengan masalah cinta memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

 _Ini bukan salahnya memikirkan sosok yang sama terus menerus._

Berulang kali mengucap dalam hati, ia sebenarnya hanya berusaha menghibur diri, juga mengalihkan pikiran dari bayang paling buruk.

Ia tidak sedang berada dalam masa penolakan saat ini, justru karena tahu mana perbedaan 'menyukai sebatas teman', dan 'menyukai secara romantik', mulai mempertimbangkan beberapa hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya nanti, dirasa penting.

Ke mana perasaanya harus dibawa jika tidak terbalas? Apa yang harus dilakukan jika hubungan mereka berlanjut? Bagaimana dengan pihak lainnya? Tentu masih ada banyak yang harus dipikirkan jika memilih untuk serius, dan itu membuatnya bingung harus mulai dari mana.

 _Bukan salahnya menyukai seorang pria._

Seumur hidupnya hanya pernah berkencan dengan wanita, tentu menyukai tipe yang berbeda dari biasanya tanpa ada pengalaman menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan diajukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bohong jika mengatakan tidak pernah berpikir hati, dan kepalanya tidak sejalur, karena hal itu yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak saat menyadari ia menyukai si Uchiha.

Ia paham manusia tidak statis akan keadaannya, perubahan pasti terjadi didasari keinginan atau tidak. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak takut akan perubahan, ia hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk beradaptasi.

 _Bukan salahnya menyukai Uchiha Sasuke._

Wajar saja, karena memang pria itu memiliki banyak pesona yang tidak mampu ditolak. Bahkan ia bisa menuliskan beratus-ratus alasan 'mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke layak dicintai', bedasarkan pengalaman pribadinya, tentu saja.

.

 _Continued_


	18. Chapter 18 : I create you

"Um, yang kemarin ..., uh, itu—"

Berdecak kesal.

"Aku seharusnya, um ... kau tahu—"

Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Ini salahku, karena itu ..., aku, uh— aku."

Menghela napas.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa sulit untuk menyusun kalimat. Bukan tanpa sebab, jika membayangkan harus berdiri berhadapan dengan si pirang sambil meminta maaf saja lidahnya jadi kelu tiba-tiba, bagaimana dengan berhadapan langsung?

Tidak mau tahu jawabannya.

Ia belum siap meskipun paham; cepat atau lambat, senang atau tidak, permintaan maaf harus tetap disampaikan. Orangtuanya tidak membesarkan seorang anak dengan sikap buruk, dan kakaknya paling benci pecundang. Fugaku selalu berpesan 'lebih baik mati daripada menjadi pengecut', sedangkan 'tolong, terima kasih, dan maaf' adalah hal yang terbiasa diajarkan Mikoto dari kecil padanya.

Lagipula si pirang memang berhak. Apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin sangat buruk, ia baru sadar akan hal itu. Setidaknya lebih baik terlambat, daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Hn."

Bangkit dari atas kursi, kaki melangkah pelan ke tengah ruangan. Tangan ada pada saku celana, saat sepasang mata menatap keluar jendela dari lantai 11.

Langitnya cerah, meskipun matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. Hari yang bagus untuk membuat janji dengan si pirang; di kafe, restoran, atau mungkin bar. Hebat, bahkan alam mendukung keputusannya.

Sasuke menarik napas, menghembuskannya, lalu diam.

Hening.

Hanya mesin pendingin ruangan yang terdengar, sebelum percobaan selanjutnya.

"Naruto," ujarnya, "aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Ini semua salahku."

 _Oh, ternyata tidak sulit._

Menyadari betapa lancarnya kalimat diucap _,_ semakin puas senyum di bibir terlihat. Kini beban di bahu sudah sedikit terangkat, cepat-cepat tangannya merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku.

Pesan singkat dikirim pada si pirang mengenai ajakan bertemu. Namun saat lampu LED layarnya berkedip tanda pesan terkirim, ia dikagetkan oleh nada singkat cukup nyaring yang berasal dari sisi belakang.

Sasuke tidak familiar dengan nada itu, seingatnya juga tidak ada ponsel selain yang dimilikinya di ruangan ini.

"Bukan masalah, yang sudah lewat tidak perlu dibahas."

Menoleh spontan karena terkejut, Sasuke membuka mata lebar-lebar melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja. _"Sejak kapan?!"_ batinnya.

"Junior-mu itu sangat ramah ya, kata mereka, aku bisa langsung bertemu tanpa membuat janji. Ah ..., lihat aku membawakanmu ini. Kau pasti belum makan siang, jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

Si pirang yang mendengar permintaan maafnya tanpa disengaja, senyum lebar penuh percaya diri, dan plastik penuh berisikan makanan.

Sasuke tahu jika ketiganya digabungkan, itu sudah cukup sebagai bahan-bahan utama untuk menciptakan monster paling buruk.

.

 _Continued_


	19. Chapter 19 : I regret you

Satu suap.

Dua suap.

Tiga suap.

Pada suap keempat Naruto tersenyum tipis menyadari Sasuke sudah dua kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. "Apa makanan yang kubawa tidak enak?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng salah tingkah, lalu lanjut menyuap makanan ke dalam mulut.

Jika ini semua hanya mimpi Naruto tidak ingin bangun. Mendengar langsung permintaan maaf dari bibir pria itu beberapa menit yang lalu, makan bersama, dan kini dipandangi diam-diam. Tentu, apa yang terjadi hari ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Ia tidak banyak berharap untuk diterima sebelumnya, tetapi merasakan euforia diperlakukan istimewa membuatnya mulai menginginkan lebih. Lagipula pria yang membuatnya kembali merasakan cinta ada tepat di hadapannya. Semakin lama melihat wajah Sasuke sulit baginya untuk menahan diri, juga bersikap dewasa.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu ada hal yang tidak bisa dipaksa. Masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan karena hatinya meminta, dan ia berpikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Kedatanganku ke sini, tidak membatalkan janjimu dengan seseorang, bukan?" Naruto meletakkan garpunya pada meja. Matanya melirik, sudut bibirnya masih datar. Pertanyaan pembuka sukses dikeluarkan dengan halus, ia tidak sabar menunggu bagaimana Sasuke merespon.

"Tidak," sahut si Uchiha.

Naruto bersorak dalam hati. Meskipun singkat, itu adalah jawaban spontan tanpa jeda, membuktikan Sasuke tidak berbohong padanya.

"Oh," ujar Naruto, "kukira ada wanita yang kubuat kesal karena kekasihnya dipinjam."

Saat Sasuke tertawa sinis, sudut bibir si pirang mulai terangkat.

"Jadi tidak ada? Kukira, ada wanita yang meninggalkan bekas lipstik di bajumu karena takut kekasihnya dicuri kemarin," lanjut Naruto tertawa. Matanya bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi singkat di wajah Sasuke sebelum kembali normal—datar.

"Jadi kau lihat?"

Naruto bergumam mengiyakan tanpa ragu.

"Hn."

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang menyahut. Diamnya Naruto disengaja karena menginginkan penjelasan lebih, dan Sasuke tahu kalimat sambungan darinya ditunggu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin, mungkin itu ulah salah satu junior-ku."

"Begitu rupanya."

Sudut bibir kini terangkat sempurna. Senyum puas dijadikan akesoris wajah untuk menutupi rasa sesal, yang belum bisa memiliki pria itu seutuhnya.

.

 _Continued_


	20. Chapter 20 : I ignore you

Layar ponsel berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum berdering memutar nada yang sama. Jika dihitung sudah lebih dari 11 panggilan masuk juga 20 pesan singkat diterima dalam waktu 10 menit.

Sasuke tahu itu semua akan terus berlanjut, tetapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan karena tahu siapa pelakunya yang tidak lain si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sudah seminggu terakhir pria itu selalu datang ke kantor pada jam makan siang, dan semuanya bermula semenjak 'latihan permintaan maaf' yang tidak sengaja didengar.

Sasuke tidak keberatan pada beberapa hari pertama. Sudut pandangnya berubah, kedatangan Naruto membawa suasana baru yang tidak lagi dibencinya seperti dulu; bahkan ia mulai terbiasa untuk berhenti bekerja pada pukul 11 siang, tidak membuat janji dengan orang lain, dan tidak mengisi perut, karena tahu si pirang pasti akan datang membawa makanan. Setelah itu mereka bersenang-senang, seperti teman pada umumnya tanpa ada masalah.

Setidaknya itu yang Sasuke kira, meskipun juniornya memiliki pendapat berbeda.

Dua hari yang lalu Sasuke datang ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ada beberapa sketsa tertinggal di meja kerja. Sialnya, di hari itu juga ia tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat percakapan para junior yang membuat ekspresi wajahnnya memerah sesaat sebelum menggelap sempurna.

 _"Apa menurutmu Sasuke terlihat berbeda beberapa hari belakangan ini?"_

 _"Lebih rileks? Aku sering melihatnya tertawa akhir-akhir ini."_

 _"Uzumaki itu benar-benar spesial. Hampir setiap hari bisa makan siang bersama Sasuke tanpa membahas pekerjaan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terus mendapatkan kesempatan emas?"_

 _"Kau jangan membandingkan Uzumaki dengan kita, itu sama saja seperti membandingkan raja dengan budak. Lagipula setiap bertemu tentu saja yang dibahas bukan pekerjaan, tetapi kehidupan cinta mereka."_

 _"Kyaaa!"_

Semenjak itu, tidak peduli juniornya hanya bergurau atau memang serius menganggapnya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang pria, Sasuke tahu Naruto harus berhenti melakukan hal yang bisa memancing asumsi aneh lainnya.

'Tidak ada di kantor' dijadikan alasan utama, 'pura-pura sibuk', dan 'ponsel yang mati' sebagai alasan penunjang.

Intinya, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto di hadapannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, atau lebih.

.

 _Continued_


	21. Chapter 21 : I need you

"Lagi?"

Naruto tahu telinganya tidak salah dengar. Wanita yang saat ini memamerkan senyum ramah padanya, sudah menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak ada di kantor. Namun ia masih tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk mengucap kata.

Ini terhitung sudah hari keempat setelah Sasuke menghindarinya secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto tentu tidak ingin dipengaruhi pikiran negatif. Berulang kali sudah meyakinkan diri jika pria itu memang sibuk, dan semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi, semakin lama menyadari bagaimana dirinya diperlakukan tidak seperti biasa, tembok keyakinan yang sudah dibangunnya kokoh, runtuh juga.

"Baiklah, saat dia kembali tolong berikan ini padanya," lanjut Naruto, balas tersenyum. Makanan favorit Sasuke dititipkan lagi pada wanita yang sama, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

Beberapa pertanyaan mengiringi langkahnya keluar dari lobi, dan sialnya tidak memiliki jawaban pasti.

Terakhir kali bertemu Sasuke masih tertawa di sampingnya, masih menatap kedua matanya saat berbicara, masih membahas bagaimana rasa espreso hari itu sedikit berbeda, juga irisan tomat pada roti lapisnya yang tidak sebanding dengan jumlah irisan daging asap.

Lalu, kenapa?

Seingatnya hubungan di antara mereka terus membaik seiring berjalannya waktu, dan ia ingin itu semua terus berlanjut. Lagipula, mengubah hal yang biasa dilakukan tentu tidak mudah.

Naruto sudah mencoba untuk berhenti saat pesan singkat yang dikirimnya pada Sasuke tidak lagi dibalas, tetapi, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama—pergi ke salah satu restoran cepat saji, membeli makanan kesukaan pria itu, lalu membawakannya ke kantor.

Menyedihkan.

Penjabaran kondisi yang tepat, karena tahu hasratnya pada pria itu untuk selalu ada dalam hidupnya terlalu besar, tidak lagi bisa ditahan.

.

 _Continued_


	22. Chapter 22 : I miss you

Bungkus plastik di atas meja dipandangi sudah lebih dari 5 menit dengan kedua mata. Roti lapis dengan daging asap, juga espreso dari kedai kopi yang sama.

Itu makanan kesukaannya selama seminggu terakhir.

Tidak perlu juniornya mengatakan, Sasuke tahu dari mana makanan itu berasal, tentu siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto—si pirang. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka, pria itu akan terus melakukan hal yang sama meskipun tidak ada satu pesan, juga panggilan masuk yang sengaja dijawab.

Membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Naruto, pasti sudah berhenti sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang mau harga dirinya diinjak.

Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka berdua berbeda.

Jemari pucat menyentuh tutup plastik dari espreso. Saat suhu yang lebih tinggi menyerang permukaan kulitnya, entah mengapa Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Teguk pertama.

Teguk kedua.

Teguk ketiga.

Senyum di bibir menghilang. Cairan dalam mulut terasa sedikit manis dominan pahit, juga sedikit lebih gosong dari biasanya.

Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh. Lantaran Naruto tidak di sini, ia tidak bisa menyodorkan gelas espreso tepat ke wajah pria itu untuk dicicipi sambil menjelaskan bagaimana rasa 'sempurna' menurut seleranya.

Teguk keempat.

Teguk kelima.

Teguk keenam.

Kesimpulannya, rasa espreso hari ini benar-benar tidak enak.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana keluhnya direspon. Dipikir lagi, Naruto itu memang aneh. Meskipun bukan kesalahannya rasa kopi berbeda; mendengarkan, tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk tetap dilakukan pria itu.

Menghela napas, jemarinya beralih pada roti lapis.

Tidak membantah, apa yang dilakukannya memang lucu. Mengambil keputusan secara sepihak karena 'pendapat' orang lain tentang kehidupannya, lalu bersembunyi, tetapi masih menyentuh makanan yang dibawa si pirang.

Bohong jika tidak sempat berpikir untuk membuang benda-benda yang saat ini menghias atas meja. Roti lapis, dan kopi tentu bisa dibeli sendiri sebanyak apa pun yang diinginkan, hanya saja ia tidak benar-benar bisa melempar mereka ke dalam tempat sampah. Entah karena apa, semuanya pasti lebih mudah jika ia tahu alasannya.

"Hn," gumamnya.

Bersandar pada punggung kursi, roti lapis dalam genggam dipandangi selama beberapa detik. Menyadari irisan tomat lebih banyak dibandingkan irisan daging asap, ia berhenti mengunyah.

Hening. Suara mesin pendingin ruangan mengambil alih.

Apa ruang kerjanya selalu terasa sepi seperti ini? Semuanya terasa berbeda, bahkan ia tidak ingat apa yang biasa dilakukannya dulu sebelum pria itu datang.

Karena sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto yang menemani setiap hari?

Sasuke benci untuk mengaku, mungkin saja ia mulai merindukan sosok itu.

.

 _Continued_


	23. Chapter 23 : I hate you

Sore itu, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bisa tertarik untuk menguping obrolan kedua wanita—rekan kerjanya—dari balik sekat kaca yang memisah antara ruang khusus perokok, dengan mesin minuman otomatis.

Niatnya merokok sebatang berakhir dengan 9 puntung, hanya karena kalimat 'mungkin dia sudah bosan' yang tidak sengaja tertangkap telinganya.

"Kau pernah coba komunikasi dengan cara lain? Aku tahu pesan singkat, dan menelepon adalah pilihan paling mudah, tetapi terlalu sering juga membosankan, bukan?"

Naruto menatap keluar jendela, sambil menghisap rokok di selipan jari kuat-kuat. Tahu pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, tetapi, ia merasa tidak ada salahnya, menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini tidak jauh berbeda.

Jika diingat lagi, komunikasinya dengan Sasuke berbanding 50:50 melalui ponsel, dan tatap muka. Itu tidak membosankan menurutnya, karena selalu ada hal baru—entah penting, atau tidak—yang bisa mereka bahas. Bahkan Sasuke yang terhitung irit bicara terlihat antusias.

"Jadi, hari ini sudah terhitung dua minggu kau meninggalkan pria itu?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, menyadari nyalinya tidak setegar wanita itu. Juluki dirinya lembek, buta karena cinta, atau menyedihkan, ia tetap tidak mampu, dan tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Sasuke meski diperlakukan buruk sekalipun.

Hatinya sudah terkunci hanya pada pria itu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Apa?! Kau juga sudah beri dia izin untuk meninggalkanmu?!"

Tentu Naruto pernah berpikir untuk berhenti menggunakan hati, dan beralih menggunakan otak. Sebelum keputusannya bulat ia jelas tahu mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

Mungkin terasa lucu, Sasuke belum menjadi miliknya, tetapi ia sudah memikirkan jauh-jauh ke depan. Bukan tanpa sebab, diinginkan atau tidak, pasti ada banyak hal yang nantinya terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari.

Jujur saja membahas, dan memikirkan 'masa depan' pernah membuat nyalinya ciut, tetapi itu digunakan sebagai tamparan keras, juga pengingat utama, apa pun yang terjadi ia akan selalu berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan Sasuke disisinya.

"Yang benar saja, hubungan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama."

Bara pada puntung rokok dimatikan, mulutnya menghembuskan sisa asap nikotin terakhir hari itu ke udara.

Jika boleh memilih, Naruto ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan sosok yang sama. Hingga rambutnya memutih, kulitnya keriput, dan punggungnya bungkuk. Bahkan, jika tuhan memintanya kembali lebih cepat, ia rela asalkan Sasuke diberi umur panjang.

Ia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh sosok itu. Ia takut tidak akan mampu bertahan.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan seperti ini? Seharusnya kalian membicarakan itu terlebih dulu, bukan? Maksudku, kalau kau merasa dia sengaja mengabaikanmu tanpa sebab, mungkin ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan darimu? Ayolah, kalian sudah bersama lebih dari 7 tahun, jika terus seperti ini semuanya akan berakhir dengan kalian yang saling membenci."

Bibir mengulas senyum tipis, kaki melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor, kembali ke ruang kerja. Beberapa juniornya menunduk ramah, juga ada yang menyapa saat mereka berpapasan.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri akan kondisinya sekarang, hanya saja Naruto tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci sosok itu.

Sosok yang saat ini menyambutnya dari balik pintu dengan ekspresi datar, dua detik setelah kenop diputar.

"Sasuke?"

.

 _Continued_


	24. Chapter 24 : I'm scared of you

Mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajah terasa sulit saat ditatap lekat sepasang bola mata berwarna biru cerah. Meskipun tidak diperlihatkan secara langsung, Sasuke tahu ada banyak pertanyaan tersembunyi dibalik sikap tenang sosok itu.

"Hey," ujar Sasuke datar. Tangan menunjukkan seplastik penuh berisikan makanan, juga beberapa bir kaleng, sebelum bibirnya kembali bergerak, "Ini giliranku."

Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada pertanyaan, tidak ada rasa ingin tahu lebih ditujukan padanya. Si pirang hanya tersenyum lembut sambil melangkah mendekat.

Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa.

Di kepalanya sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam alasan 'sibuk' sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Nyatanya si pirang memilih untuk bungkam. Bahkan pria itu tidak bertanya 'kenapa ia di sini', dan 'bagaimana bisa tahu alamat tempatnya bekerja'.

Sasuke tidak butuh apresiasi. Tidak. Bukan itu.

Kedatangannya mengunjungi memang untuk mengembalikan semua kebaikan Naruto padanya selama seminggu terakhir, dan melihat pria itu dengan lahap menyantap ramen darinya sambil tertawa, membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting saat ini, harusnya sudah cukup.

 _Harusnya itu sudah cukup._

"Naruto, apa kau masih marah?"

Si pirang menoleh, lalu diam.

Delapan detik setelah itu, pupil mata Sasuke membulat sempurna menyadari kalimat dari bibirnya terdengar sangat bodoh. "Maksudku, bukan seperti itu ..., ini, bukan seperti yang ... lupakan saja! Lupakan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan."

Suasana menjadi canggung, Sasuke mulai merutuk dalam hati menyadari si pirang tidak juga merespon.

Semua jadi kacau hanya gara-gara bibirnya secara spontan mengutarakan hal yang seharusnya tidak diucap. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya hari ini, ia tidak tahu. Sejak tadi siang bertingkah aneh, dan lihat kelakuannya sekarang.

"Sasuke."

Jantungnya hampir loncat keluar mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ramen ini sangat enak. Kau tahu apa makanan kesukaanku, pasti tidak sembarangan saat membeli, huh?"

Semakin lebar senyum di bibir Naruto, semakin merah wajah Sasuke tampak.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di kantor? Aku tahu kau sibuk, tetapi aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahmu. Lagipula makan siang sendiri itu tidak enak, bukan? Aku juga kesepian di sini."

Diam.

Diam.

Diam!

Sasuke ingin mulut itu diam! Telinganya sudah merah mendengar kata-kata memalukan yang keluar tanpa hambatan dari bibir si pirang. Ia tidak mampu lagi mendengar lebih.

"Apa karena itu kau datang? Ah, aku memang pernah memberi tahu tentang tempat ini, tapi seingatku tidak dengan alamatnya. Jika asumsiku tidak salah, kau mencari alamat kantorku sendiri?" ada jeda sesaat, "kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku benar-benar menyukai bentuk perhatian seperti ini, terima kasih."

Takut.

Sasuke ingin semua kembali normal seperti biasa, karena Naruto yang sedang tersenyum puas saat ini membuatnya takut. Bukan hanya membuat tingkahnya jadi aneh, sekarang pria itu juga mampu membaca isi kepalanya!

.

 _Continued_


	25. Chapter 25 : I venerate you

_"Kau punya waktu luang hari ini? Bagaimana jika minum di tempatku?"_

Mengingat kemarin Sasuke pergi tiba-tiba dengan wajah merah padam, dan ekspresi 'berhenti-bicara-atau-aku-akan-membunuhmu!', Naruto tidak menyangka ajakan dalam bentuk pesan singkat yang dikirimnya 45 menit lalu mendapat balasan positif.

Sekarang, kursi penumpang mobilnya tidak lagi kosong karena sudah diduduki si pria berkulit pucat.

"Di blok kedua ada minimarket, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibeli? Aku punya cukup banyak persediaan liquor di rumah, tapi kalau kau ingin bir aku bisa membeli beberapa," tanya Naruto, yang direspon gumam singkat tidak tertarik. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Melirik singkat beberapa kali untuk melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke yang saat ini menatap keluar jendela. Setelah di rasa puas, ia tersenyum tipis.

Tidak perlu memastikan dua kali, Naruto tahu apa penyebab si Uchiha marah kemarin—itu karena kalimatnya yang bisa dibilang cukup frontal.

Jujur saja, apa yang dilakukannya memang sengaja. Pertama-tama terlihat tidak peduli, hingga pihak lainnya merasa tidak nyaman—dalam tingkat lebih tinggi, membuat mereka mengaku salah—setelah itu menghujani dengan afeksi penuh.

Naruto punya banyak pengalaman, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lagipula cara seperti itu sesekali dibutuhkan dalam menghadapi sosok yang sulit berkata jujur, contohnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kunjungan pertamamu, huh?" ujarnya mematikan mesin mobil. Pintu dibuka, kakinya melangkah—setengah berlari—ke arah sisi pintu penumpang. Tanpa diminta, tangannya membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Sasuke untuk turun.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa kecil atas protes yang didengarnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu utama beriringan dengan si Uchiha. "Akan jauh lebih baik, jika kau cepat-cepat terbiasa dengan lingkungan ini."

Menyadari Sasuke mengernyit, tidak membuka suara. Naruto semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa karena tahu pria itu tidak paham. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucapnya memutar kenop pintu. Memperlihatkan seisi rumah hasil kerja kerasnya bertahun-tahun. "Kau bisa duduk di mana pun kau mau; ruang tamu, dapur, atau mungkin kamarku."

"Kau pasti sudah gila," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Atau mungkin tidak," balas Naruto, memerhatikan punggung si Uchiha yang melangkah menjauh.

Sofa dipilih untuk bersantai. Melihat Sasuke tidak menolak, Naruto menggulung lengan kemejanya hendak menyiapkan beberapa; gelas dari dalam bufet dapur, liquor, juga balok es.

"Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" Naruto memastikan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Alkohol bukan pilihan yang baik saat perutmu kosong, kecuali kau ingin menghabiskan malam di sini bersamaku."

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan kalimat-kalimat aneh itu, Dobe?" sahut Sasuke, melonggarkan dasi, melepas beberapa kancing kemeja teratas.

"Kalimat aneh apa? Apa menurutmu ada yang aneh dari kalimatku?" tegas Naruto balik bertanya, berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datar, juga tidak tertawa.

Sasuke diam.

"Siapa pun yang kedatangan tamu spesial, ingin menjamu dengan baik, bukan? Apa aku salah?"

"Aku bukan tamu spesialmu," jawab Sasuke, suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Tamu terhormat?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'," ujar Naruto tersenyum puas.

.

 _Continued_


	26. Chapter 26 : I'm stuck on you

Ditinggalkan sendiri oleh sang pemilik rumah yang sibuk menyiapkan minuman dari dalam lemari pendingin, mata Sasuke mulai memerhatikan detil seisi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna-warna tidak biasa; dari empat sisi dinding, salah satu sisi di sebelah kiri dicat hitam, dan dinding lainnya oranye gelap dengan satu garis horizontal putih di tengah mengelilingi seisi ruangan.

Menurutnya, untuk ukuran seorang pria yang seharusnya sudah berkeluarga, pilihan Naruto pada benda-benda seisi rumah tergolong cukup unik.

Ada pola tertentu yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Entah karena Sasuke sedikitnya paham tentang dekor ruangan, atau memang si pirang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu.

Yang jelas, tidak ada satu pun benda berukuran kecil menghiasi dalam ruangan.

Pintu, jendela, tangga, sofa, televisi, meja, rak, bahkan pot tumbuhan sintetis, semuanya berukuran besar. Meskipun begitu, anehnya ruangan sama sekali tidak terlihat sempit, entah magi apa yang digunakan pria itu.

"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?"

Sasuke menoleh. Menyadari pria di sebelah kiri—yang menurutnya terlihat bodoh—adalah sang pemilik rumah, ia tidak lagi bisa menahan bibirnya menempel rapat. "Kau sengaja membuatnya melebihi ukuran normal?"

Naruto tersenyum selagi menuang cairan dalam botol pada gelas. Tampak paham maksud pertanyaan dengan minimnya kalimat. "Menyenangkan, huh? Memiliki tempat untuk pulang yang terasa hidup?"

Keduanya saling menatap.

"Orangtuaku, tidak pernah mengira anaknya kesepian. Mereka yang sibuk bekerja menganggap putra tunggalnya tumbuh, dan hidup dengan bahagia dalam rumah." Naruto tertawa. "Rumah besar, ruangan kosong, dan satu anak kecil yang ketakutan karena mendengar suara-suara aneh menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ini cerita yang lucu, bukan?"

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa dikontrol. Harusnya ia bisa berpaling, bukan menatap terus-menerus seolah matanya sudah terkunci pada sosok yang sama

"Hm? Apa kau merasa kasihan pada anak itu?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Jangan khawatir, dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, dan memiliki rumah yang tidak lagi memantulkan suara-suara menyeramkan."

Sasuke mengernyit, wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Namun ia tidak berusaha menghindar. Ada rasa aneh yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, bukan dalam artian buruk, atau merasa terintimidasi.

"Ekspresi itu, huh?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Ada yang salah dengan ekspresiku?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Hening. Keduanya saling menatap lagi, tetapi kali ini ada arti lain yang bersembunyi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan, "kalau aku menciummu, apa kau keberatan?"

Ekspresinya masih sama—dingin, dan datar. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak menyangka dirinya tidak terkejut atas pertanyaan yang baru saja telinganya dengar, sedangkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasa tidak nyaman saat juniornya mengira ia berkencan dengan seorang pria. "Kau salah satu dari mereka, huh? Aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam bidang itu."

"Aku juga tidak," sahut Naruto, "aku hanya ingin menciummu, dan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Itu saja."

"Jangan bermimpi." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jawabanmu? 'Iya' atau 'tidak'?" desak Naruto.

Sasuke tahu jawaban apa pun yang diambilnya malam ini memiliki pengaruh besar. Jika menerima, pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria, tetapi jika menolak, mengapa ia merasa Naruto di hadapannya—yang harusnya terlihat bodoh—anehnya, terlihat begitu menggoda?

"Apa itu tantangan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ajakan, dan permintaan, lebih tepatnya. Jadi ..., jangan membuatku menunggu, Sasuke. Aku ingin menciummu sekarang," bisik Naruto, mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

Alkohol dalam gelas masing-masing belum disentuh, si pirang tidak mabuk, begitu pula Sasuke. Ini bukan omong kosong karena pengaruh alkohol, atau 'terbawa suasana'. keduanya sadar dengan apa pun yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau bisa mendapatkanku semudah itu, Dobe." Sasuke balas dengan bisikan, sebelum bibirnya yang tersenyum sinis ditempel paksa pada bibir si pirang.

.

 _Continued_


	27. Chapter 27 : I wonder at you

Jemari menyentuh bibir, mata menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Di dalam kamarnya pada pukul 8 pagi, Naruto tidak mampu menahan imajinasi mengingat bagaimana suhu tubuh Sasuke, terasa jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan dirinya.

Meskipun terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan, apa yang terjadi semalam memang bukan mimpi. Pria itu balas menciumnya, menyentuhnya, bahkan berani meminta lebih tanpa dipaksa, ataupun diancam.

Sentuhan yang semula lembut menjadi kasar karena keinginan saling mendominasi. Beberapa menit bertahan karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga keduanya menyerah, lalu tertawa.

Naruto senang, walaupun punya banyak pertanyaan di kepala.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak masalah dengan pria? Apa peluangnya mendapatkan Sasuke semakin lebar? Apa itu pertanda Sasuke mulai bisa menerima dirinya?

Jika semua memiliki jawaban 'iya', Naruto tidak akan lagi menunda untuk menjadikan Sasuke miliknya.

.

 _Continued_


	28. Chapter 28 : I yearn for you

Baru beberapa kali kakinya melangkah meninggalkan lift kantor pada pukul 9 pagi, gerombolan para wanita—juniornya—muncul tiba-tiba untuk menyambut dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi!"

Sasuke tidak menyukai mereka.

Jadi kakinya lanjut melangkah tidak peduli tatapan bingung yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak ada alasan membuang waktu balik menyapa, atau bersikap ramah meskipun hanya berpura-pura.

Masih jelas diingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, bagaimana pendapat tentang 'Sasuke dan Naruto yang berkencan' membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Tentu mereka tidak berkencan. Belum, lebih tepatnya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak akan mengelak lagi karena percuma, bukti berciuman dengan Naruto terlalu besar untuk ditutupi.

Dirinya sendiri masih belum terbiasa, terkejut juga ada. Ia tidak menyangka bisa segampang itu merubah kebiasaanya menyentuh wanita, menjadi disentuh pria—tanpa ada pengalaman.

Naruto bukan masalah baginya, tetapi jika membayangkan disentuh pria lain seperti itu, tangannya sudah pasti tidak bisa menahan untuk memberikan jotos keras.

Apa itu menandakan Naruto spesial? Sasuke tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, isi kepalanya setiap mau pergi tidur selalu dibayangi sosok berambut pirang yang sama. Seperti remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta, ia benci menyadari dirinya mengulangi untuk kedua kali saat usianya sudah berkepala 3.

Helaan napas panjang mengiringi tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Sejak tadi ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti, dan itu ulah Naruto yang membanjiri notifikasi. Anehnya, bukan merasa kesal karena waktu kerja diganggu, mementingkan si pirang dengan membalas pesan singkat satu demi satu justru dilakukan.

10 menit terlewati, Sasuke masih membaca pesan di ponselnya.

20 menit, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis tanpa disengaja.

30 menit, posisinya masih sama dengan ponsel berjarak 25 senti dari wajah.

Masuk menit ke-40, ekspresi di wajah menggelap menyadari apa yang dilakukannya bahkan lebih norak dari anak-anak remaja.

 _"Brengsek,"_ Sasuke membatin, karena kesal juga malu.

Naruto sukses membuatnya bertingkah keluar dari karakter, dan itu bukan hal yang layak dibanggakan.

Ponsel dimatikan, matanya beralih pada layar monitor, kembali pada sketsanya yang sengaja diabaikan beberapa menit lalu. Namun, belum ada 5 menit helaan napas panjang terdengar lagi dari bibirnya.

Kepalanya menunduk, jemari memijat batang hidung, sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak bisa fokus.

.

 _Continued_


	29. Chapter 29 : I'm better than you

Bir kaleng dalam kantong plastik saling membentur satu sama lain. Genggam tangan mengerat karena tahu seharusnya ia menggunakan kantong yang lebih besar.

Malam itu sepulang kantor, Naruto sengaja singgah di rumah si Uchiha.

Ada maksud lain dibalik kedatangannya; pertama, Sasuke sengaja mematikan ponsel sejak tadi pagi tanpa sebab. Kedua, ia tidak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melihat Sasuke secara langsung. Ketiga—

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto mendapati si Uchiha baru memijakkan kaki di garasi.

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Ekspresi datar di wajah mengatakan seolah-olah tidak terkejut—dan sudah mengira—jika si pirang pasti datang berkunjung lagi hari ini.

"Aku khawatir karena kau tidak memberiku kabar." Naruto melangkah mendekat, kalengan bir dalam genggam tangan dijadikan perisai penunjang alasan kedatangannya.

"Aku sibuk," sahut Sasuke membuka pintu, lalu menoleh. "lagi pula aku tahu kau pasti ke sini."

Naruto tersenyum, ada rasa aneh di dada yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu jelas itu apa. "Kau tidak memberiku kecupan kembali ke rumah setelah bekerja keras seharian?"

"Ini bukan rumahmu."

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu di luar," sahut Sasuke melangkah masuk melalui pintu.

"Bukankah itu berarti di dalam tidak apa-apa?" Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa. Respon Sasuke yang sulit ditebak, terkadang menjadi kejutan untuknya.

Keduanya bersandar pada punggung sofa. Menenggak bir yang sama, lalu menghela napas.

"Hari yang panjang," gumam Naruto, "untung saja aku bisa melihatmu malam ini, energiku rasanya kembali penuh."

"Jangan gunakan kalimat yang biasa kau berikan pada wanita untukku, Dobe," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Aku belum pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada wanita mana pun."

"Kau bukan remaja lagi, tidak ada yang percaya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Setidaknya pilih alasan lain jika harus berbohong."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya ia condongkan ke arah telinga Sasuke lalu berbisik, "Kau bisa memberikan contohnya?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming meskipun deru napas hangat si pirang mengenai leher

"Ayo, berikan aku satu contoh," desak Naruto.

"Karena tidak pernah menyukai wanita, seumur hidup hanya berkencan dengan pria," sahut Sasuke, menoleh. Kedua lengan secara refleks memeluk leher si pirang, saat tubuhnya didorong ke arah bantalan sofa.

"Hm, itu alasan yang bagus," sahut Naruto, menatap Sasuke di bawah, sebelum menempelkan dahi mereka. "Aku tidak masalah jika harus mengaku pada semua orang sebagai homoseksual mulai detik ini."

"Dasar bodoh," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan tersinggung dengan kalimat seperti itu?" ada jeda sesaat, "aku baru menyadarinya kemarin. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, asalkan kau bahagia, bukankah itu sudah cukup? "

Sasuke tidak lagi menyahut. Bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dilahap oleh Naruto, sama sekali tidak diberikan kesempatan bicara, ataupun memprotes.

Kaleng bir kosong menggelinding terjatuh di lantai, balok es dalam gelas mencair, rokok tersisa hanya puntung, dan jarum jam yang terus berjalan.

Jika tidak didesak paru-paru akan kebutuhan oksigen seperti manusia pada umumnya, keduanya tampak enggan melepas pagutan.

"Ambil cuti untuk 3 hari ke depan," gumam Naruto tidak jelas disela tarikan napas. Matanya menatap penuh arti pada Sasuke yang memiliki kondisi tidak jauh berbeda darinya—wajah memerah sempurna, dengan napas tersengal.

"Apa kau gila?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak datang hanya untuk minum, atau memelukmu," jelas Naruto, "ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tetapi tidak di sini. Tanpa ada pekerjaan, status, atau orang lain. Hanya kau dan aku."

Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Jangan menolak," desak Naruto, menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher, dan bahu si Uchiha. "Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya ..., jadi jangan menolak."

Sasuke mulanya diam, tetapi menyadari pelukan si pirang pada tubuhnya semakin erat, ia menyerah.

"Hn."

.

 _Continued_


	30. Chapter 30 : I trust you

Jika bukan karena si pirang yang meminta, Sasuke tidak akan sudi dibangunkan pukul 4 pagi, menata pakaian ke dalam koper dalam hitungan menit, menghubungi junironya karena tidak bisa pergi ke kantor beberapa hari ke depan, lalu menghabiskan waktu sarapan sepenuhnya dalam mobil karena perutnya keroncongan.

Ia paling anti memperlihatkan sisi buruknya pada orang lain. Untung saja Naruto yang berada di sampingnya saat ini, karena ia tidak begitu peduli bagaimana pria itu menilainya.

"Kau sudah menguap lebih dari 3 kali, kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kemudi. Memerhatikan si pirang yang tidak melepas pandangan dari arah jalan. Dirinya sendiri tidak sadar jika sudah menguap beberapa kali, meskipun tahu tubuhnya terasa lelah. "Apa kau tahu perkiraan waktu tempuh?"

"Hm? 7 jam," sahut Naruto, "itu ..., jika tidak macet."

Matanya menatap ke luar jendela. Perkiraan jam yang dikatakan Naruto beserta senyum ragu-ragu dicoret dari dalam kepala karena sejak tadi pemandangan di luar masih sama.

Mereka sudah terjebak macet, sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan si pirang jika pesawat sudah pasti lebih cepat dibandingkan kendaraan darat mana pun. Namun, perkataanya ditepis dengan senyum penuh harap juga kalimat pendukung, _'pesawat terlalu membosankan, bukan? Lagi pula ini kejutan, kau tidak harus cepat-cepat tahu ke mana aku membawamu.'_ Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus menyesal atau senang karena mempercayai keputusan pria itu.

Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, hembusan lembut pendingin dalam mobil terasa sejuk di kulit, dan tubuhnya menjadi rileks.

5 menit berikutnya, Sasuke tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan saat permukaan dahinya terasa hangat, juga kedua telinganya menangkap samar bisikan lembut.

Sasuke pikir itu hanya mimpi.

.

 _Continued_


	31. Chapter 31 : I love you

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Uh ..., ini jalan pintas yang muncul di GPS."

Sasuke tidak senang jawaban ragu-ragu dari bibir si pirang. Terhitung sudah 45 menit tubuhnya berguncang di atas aspal yang rusak, perkebunan luas di kiri, dan kanan juga tidak tampak meyakinkan.

Mereka jelas tersesat, tetapi Naruto tidak ingin mengaku.

"Jalan pintas, huh?" sahut Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menoleh, memamerkan senyum yang tidak begitu sumringah. "Percaya padaku, hm? Jangan khawatir kau bisa kembali tidur."

"Tidur dengan kepala membentur jendela? Tidak, terima kasih." Sasuke menghela napas.

Bukan keinginan Naruto terus berbohong, hanya saja ia tidak ingin terlihat tidak 'keren' di hari spesial mereka. "GPS tidak mungkin membuat kita tersesat, bukan? Lagi pula ini jalan pintas paling cepat jika dibandingkan harus terjebak macet di jalan utama."

"Naruto."

Si pirang menoleh dengan gumam. Dari suara Sasuke yang terdengar jauh lebih rendah, ia tahu pria itu sudah mulai habis kesabaran.

"Sejak tadi tidak ada sinyal di ponselku, apa kau yakin GPS ini bekerja?" Ponsel pada genggam tangan dijadikan barang bukti. Sasuke sengaja mendesak Naruto untuk mengaku, karena merasa waktunya mulai terbuang percuma.

"T-tentu saja!" sahut Naruto. Detik berikutnya ekspresi wajah menggelap, tidak senang kalimat terbata keluar tanpa seizin bibir.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Lihat sekelilingmu, hanya ada perkebunan kosong!"

Saat Sasuke meledak, dan Naruto hanya bisa diam. Keduanya tahu, itu pertanda hari ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

GPS diabaikan.

Naruto menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk meminta maaf. Namun Sasuke lebih suka diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Roda terus berputar. Aspal yang semula hancur kembali rata, perkebunan yang semula kosong mulai ditanami tumbuhan hijau, dan beberapa penduduk mulai terlihat.

Meskipun masih tersesat, Naruto bersyukur tidak memutar balik, dan tetap mengikuti instingnya.

"Hah," desah lega Naruto.

Sasuke diam-diam melirik dari sisi samping. Ia tahu hampir 12 jam penuh Naruto mengemudi tanpa jeda—dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam—dan itu bukan hal baik, karena si pirang bukan robot yang tidak memiliki batas energi.

"Kau mau bertukar?"

Ekspresi terkejut jelas kentara di wajah Naruto selama beberapa detik, sebelum senyum bodohnya mengambil alih. "Apa kau khawatir padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mati sia-sia," sahut Sasuke. 50% kalimat dari bibirnya berasal dari hati, sisanya lagi tidak.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak selemah itu, kau tahu? Lagi pula ini salahku, jika tidak mengikuti jalan pintas, saat ini kau dan aku pasti sedang menikmati makan malam super lezat yang sudah kupersiapkan," ada jeda sesaat, "maaf, kalau aku membuat perjalanan hari ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan."

Sasuke menyahut dengan gumam, karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Roda berhenti berputar.

Keduanya lagi-lagi membungkam mulut. Bukan karena bertengkar, tetapi karena kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam, dan bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

Setelah itu, mesin mobil dimatikan.

.

"Bangun."

Butuh waktu 5 detik bagi Naruto membiasakan kedua matanya menatap langsung ke arah langit melalui jendela, dan 5 detik lainnya, untuk menyadari Sasuke merokok di kursi kemudi, sambil menatapnya tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang.

"Jadi ini rencanamu?" ada jeda sesaat, "membawaku ke tempat ini, mempersiapkan makan malam super mewah, lalu melakukan hal 'itu' padaku sepanjang malam, huh?"

Tubuh Naruto yang semula berbaring pada kursi, spontan terduduk. Sepasang alisnya mengernyit, saat kedua mata memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

Ini lahan parkir bungalo miliknya.

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Apa kau sedih rencanamu gagal karena semalam kita melakukan 'itu' di mobil, dan bukan kasur empuk dihiasi kelopak mawar?" Sasuke menghisap kuat batang rokoknya.

"K-kau bisa tahu itu semua, d-dari mana?" Wajah Naruto pucat, dan Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Namun penuh hawa membunuh membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Hn," gumam sinis dari bibir Sasuke diperlihatkan. "Semuanya ada dalam ponselmu, tersusun sangat rapi, dan detil hingga membuatku ingin muntah karena itu lebih menjijikkan dibandingkan film romansa murahan mana pun."

Naruto coba tertawa meski harus memaksa, ia tahu bagaimana caranya harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "I-itu ha—hahaha ..., t-tapi itu tidak terjadi bukan? Ah! Kau pasti lelah setelah mengantikanku menyetir, b-bagaimana ka—"

Sasuke membanting keras pintu mobil.

"Sasuke!" teriak si pirang. "Tunggu Sasuke! Itu tidak benar! Rencana itu palsu! Semuanya palsu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke.

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang 'aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto'? Hey! Sasuke tunggu aku!"

"Kubilang diam!"

Sasuke tidak lagi peduli jika saat ini Naruto pergi mengejarnya hanya dengan pakaian dalam membalut tubuh. Kakinya terus melangkah sambil mengentak, menuruni jalan berbatu yang membawanya ke arah gerbang utama.

.

 _End_

* * *

A/N : 

**Hathr** : Karena hathr lemah menyangkut Author's Notes dan Lia ngomong, "HON, BIARKAN IDE ITU MENGALIR DALAM KEPALA LO, BIARKAN BIARKAN BIARKAN JANGAN DIPAKSA, YG DIPAKSA ITU TIDAK BAIK." Abis itu kabur pura-pura kepalanya sakit padahal engga, cuma males mikir aja maunya tinggal copas, jadi awalan A/N ini udah pasti ga jelas. Intinya kita sebulan bikin drabble pake prompt inktober karena iseng-iseng, lemesin tangan juga terutama buat hathr yang munculnya cuma setaun sekali. Lia sering hit 1k ya? hathr maen under 500, itu aja udah typo pening mulu gimana nambah? Bukan cuma itu, lia juga sering pake trik-trik aneh biar hathr ngerasa ga tega terus nemenin dia fangirling-an, otomatis waktu nulisnya kesita banyak dooooooooong?

 **Lia** : Iyes, bebi. Semoga bukan yang terakhir kali ya; Lia dan hathr rajin update. Wew. Lemes kalau ngebayangin perhari bikin drabbletober di tengah kesibukan. Apalagi Lia kan wanita kurir, hathr sih pengangguran sok sibuk, free timenya banyak, tapi sering bacain BL hentai. _(hathr datang dari masa depan untuk memberitahukan bahwa beberapa kalimat sebelumnya tentang hathr itu hoax)_ hathr gak goyah, meskipun Lia berkali2 tumbang karena pening ff. Ultah Narto sukses digarap, eh, NS day kita lupa. Btw, thanks buat inktober; berkali2 ngadat up digarap sekaligus secara maso, udah gitu dipaksa mikir lagi untuk bikin A/N ini, sampe hathr bilang, "LO JUGA HARUS MIKIR KAN ADA A/N JUGA BESOK DI AKHIR CHAP LIAAAAAA." dan akhirnya harus bertapa dulu untuk buat A/N :')

 **hathr + Lia** : karena sebenernya kita saling benci, dan anti kolab bareng, bikin drabtober ini cara yang paling jitu untuk mempersatukan kita berdua. Becanda. Kita masih saling benci _._


End file.
